obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
City of Fallcreek
The City of Fallcreek is a fictional city located in the United States and is the main setting for the ObsCure Series. It's a not so big city, wrapped in the green of the woods, next to some hills. The local newspaper is the Fallcreek Inquirer and the neighboring county is called Cordell. The mayor of the city until the outbreak was the Mr. Hazelhof. Information The city has a huge forest and lake. It also has a large dam and a big city area along with a college. It also had a highschool until 2003 when it was destroyed. The city became overrun with monstrous creatures because of the Outbreak of 2005. Places *Fallcreek University *Fallcreek University Hospital *Delta Theta Gamma Frat House *Fallcreek's Dam *Lincoln Stadium *Turtle Stone Island *Leonard Friedman's Residence Events of ObsCure During ObsCure, the city itself is not actually explored. However, some forest areas, and the city's main private highschool is explored. During this time, an outbreak occurs at the school, killing many students and teachers. Of the many killed, only Shannon, Kenny, Ashley, Josh and Stan survive. This makes headlines, and the school is temporarily closed. After ObsCure Between ObsCure and ObsCure II, the school is undergoing renovations. However, when an excavation team goes into the basement, several are killed and severe support beam damage occurs. The school is then closed for good. 6 months before ObsCure II, the school is already almost gone, with only some of the admin hall and the Library standing. Josh and Ashley go to visit the school to check the progress, until they are kidnapped. Events of ObsCure II During a College party at the popular Fallcreak College, another outbreak occurs killing many students. The survivors are all killed off one by one. The only survivors of the situation is Shannon and Stan. None of the new characters introduced in ObsCure II survive. After ObsCure II It is assumed the city is evacuated and put under government control, preventing people from escaping or entering. Its possible the city may of became just like Raccoon City, a city in the rival series, Resident Evil, that was overrun by mutant creatures and blocked off, which eventually was nuked after 1 week of the outbreak in October 1st 1998. Events of Final Exam (Not Canon) The city is partially explored, in a 2D way, by the 4 protagonists. The city has, besides the high school, a amusement park and a Subway. But is unknown is the City of Fallcreek (From ObsCure) has it, since the rebooted spin off is not canon. Notable Residents *Stan: Stan lives somewhere in the city with his parents. *Shannon: Shannon lives in a dorm at Fallcreek University *Kenny: Kenny lived with his sister on campus at Fallcreek University until his death in 2005. After mutating, he was killed by Shannon and Stan in the Fallcreek university stadium in revenge for killing Mei, raping Amy and driving Corey to suicide. *Josh: Josh lived with his parents. He was possibly killed by Jedidiah in 2005 in the hall of Leafmore High School. *Ashley: She lived with her parents . She was possibly killed by Jediah in 2005 in Leafmore High School. *Corey : He lived with his parents in Austin, Texas until he moved to Fallcreek university to attend college. He was killed when he was 18 and on his first year of college. He committed suicide because he could not live life without Mei following her death. He died in the university stadium. *Mei: She lived with her parents and sister in New York City until she moved to Fallcreek University to attend college. She was killed by Kenny in the hospital, deeply depressing Corey. *Amy: She lived with her parents until she moved to the city college. She was possibly killed when the helicopter she was in exploded. *Sven: He attended college in Fallcreek and was killed by Jedidiah at Kediahs house. *Jun: She goes to college with her friends and sister and was killed by a large creature. This depressed and saddened the whole group, most notably Mei and Corey. Trivia *The name of the City is not "Fallcreek", and name it "Fallcreek City" is not actually wrong, but the correct name is the title, because the actual "Fallcreek" is the "Fallcreek County". Making the city; "the City of Fallcreek County". *It called be The fallcreek in wisconsin Usa but this is unknown At this point. Gallery Fallcreak full.jpg|New fanmade map with areas. Better and actual version coming soon. Fallcreakmap.jpg|Old fanmade map with areas. Category:Locations Category:ObsCure Category:ObsCure II Category:ObsCure Location Category:ObsCure II Locations